


Say 'Hey' If You're Gay, Or 'Hi' If You're Bi

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi!Dean, Fluff, Gay!Castiel, M/M, and slogans, just a stupid drabble I couldn't put out of my head until I wrote it, silly shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean was just walking along, minding his own business (as you do) when he found his path blocked by a rather sinister figure with an intense gaze."</p><p>A drabble about Cas and Dean and dorky LGBT+ graphic T-shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say 'Hey' If You're Gay, Or 'Hi' If You're Bi

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I haven't written anything in AGES, and so I thought I'd post this stupid little drabble I posted on tumblr to try and motivate myself to write all the other shit I need to. It was just one of those silly idea's I couldn't let go (and I really wanted a shirt that combined the 2 sayings).

Dean was just walking along, minding his own business (as you do) when he found his path blocked by a rather sinister figure with an intense gaze.

The man just stood there, refusing to move and staring straight at Dean. Before Dean had the change to swerve around the guy ( I mean come on, he was wearing a trenchcoat, how creepy can you get ffs) a gruff voice made him pause.

“Hello.”

He was trying to decide between making a quick reply and dashing on or just straight up ignoring the weirdo when the guy said it again, his eyes dropping down to Dean’s shirt. The shirt that was decorated by big bright blue, purple and pink lettering: ‘ Say hi if you’re bi’. Shit. His dad had told him that his shirt was gonna cause trouble. It wasn’t like Dean was scared, he just had a million and one places he needed to be, and the police station was not one of them (he may or may not have a bit of a record for knocking homophobes out). He just wasn’t interested in the hassle.

“Look dude, whatever your problem is can you just drop it. I’m really not in the mood and I’ve got places to be and…”

“Well it’s just that judging by our shirts, I can’t say ‘Hi’ to you and you can’t say ‘Hey’ to me, and it seemed a shame not to make an introduction.” The guy said it in such a matter of fact voice that Dean couldn’t help gaping at the ‘Say hey if you’re gay shirt’ that was revealed from beneath the dodgy trenchcoat. Oh wow. Okay. Out of all the scenarios he’d been planning for in his head in the last split second, that certainly hadn’t been one of them.

Dean must have stared in astonishment at the guy for just a shade too long, because the stranger finally broke eye contact, mumbling something about being sorry as he turned away. Damnit if that wasn’t the cutest awkwardness Dean had ever seen.

His hand caught on the guy’s (impressively muscular) shoulder as he quickly pulled him back around and tried to be as forceful as he could when he said “Hello’.

The beaming smile and surprise he received in return may just have heralded the start of the best thing to ever touch Dean’s life. “I’m Castiel.”


End file.
